Gundam Wing Meets Regis
by Reo Star
Summary: What happens when we put the GW guys in the hot seat? Will Regis ever be the same?


Gundam Wing Meets Regis  
  
(The scene opens at the Who Wants To Be A Millionaire stage)  
  
Regis: Ok, I'm here with Duo Maxwell who is going for the million. Are you ready to make your final answer?  
  
Duo: yes, it's C.  
  
Regis: Is that your final answer?  
  
Duo: errrr…ummmmm…no, wait.  
  
Regis: Ok, Duo has no lifelines left and seems a bit puzzled.  
  
Duo: Ok, the answer is…A.  
  
Regis: Final Answer?  
  
Duo: ummmm…yes!…No!…I don't know…I need more time!  
  
Regis: Ok, Duo Maxwell, going for the million, no lifelines left. Will he make it? Everything depends on his final answer, this is-  
  
*PUNCH*  
  
Duo:(after socking Regis in the eye) He was really starting to annouy me!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT…  
  
Regis: (holding a huge ice pack over his left eye) Ok, I'm here with contestent Trow Barton. Tell me Trowa, how did your mother pick out the name Trowa?  
  
Trowa: she didn't  
  
Regis: She didn't?  
  
Trowa: no.  
  
Regis: Oh, so your saying that Trowa Barton isn't your birth name?  
  
Trowa: yes.  
  
Regis: What is your birth name?  
  
Trowa: I don't know.  
  
Regis: You don't!?!  
  
Trowa: no.  
  
Regis: Well then how did you get your name?  
  
Trowa: I could tell you………………but, then I'd have to kill you.  
  
Regis: (in a slow, yet disturbed voice) Ooooookaaaaaay.  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT…  
  
Regis: Hey Regis here once again, and I'm with Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy, who is on fire! Tell me Heero are you ready to get the million?  
  
Heero: You bet!  
  
Regis: How are you feeling? Are you nervous?  
  
Heero: No way! I feel there is no question I can't answer!  
  
Regis: Ok, Heero, for one million dollars, 'Why have you yet to kill Relena Peacecraft?'-  
  
Heero: (interrupting Regis) DOH!  
  
  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT…  
  
Regis: Well it has certainly been one heck of a night! So far, no one has gotten the million, but I'm here with a promising young man, Quatre. Tell me Quatre, are you ready?  
  
Quatre: Yep!  
  
Regis: OK then here we go! Quatre, for $100-  
  
(Regis is interrupted by an audience member in a red tee-shirt)  
  
Guy in Red- Ask him if he's gay!!!!  
  
(Quatre turns bright red, but before he can get in a defensive shot a guy in a black tee-shirt speaks out)  
  
Guy in Black- What's the matter pretty boy, to sissy to fight back!?!  
  
(two other's stand up one in yellow and another in blue)  
  
Guy in Yellow- hey back off, so what if he is gay? He's playing a game!  
  
Quatre: But I'm not-  
  
(the guy in blue cuts him off)  
  
Guy in Blue- Why are you sticken' up for him? Unless you're gay too!  
  
Guy in Yellow- So what if I am?  
  
(all hell breaks loose, and people are being kicked, punched, and a few are flying over the rail and onto the stage. Meanwhile, Quatre searches for the Guy in RED to get revenge! Then he spots him! But wait! Is he talking to………DUO!?!)  
  
Duo: Ok here's a hundred for you, one hundred for the Guy in Black, a hundred for the Guy in Yellow, and one hundred for the Guy in Blue!  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT…  
  
Regis: (In a rather stressful voice) Sorry for that out break volks, but the show must go on! So, I'm here with our final contestant, Wufei. You know Wufei my wife thinks-  
  
(Regis is cut off by Wufei)  
  
Wufei: You have a wife?  
  
Regis: Yes, and she's-  
  
Wufei: What for?  
  
Regis: Pardon?  
  
Wufei: Women are weak deadweights! Why would you want one to way you down?  
  
Regis: (In a very distressed and angry voice) I love her, and I don't think-  
  
Wufei: LOVE!?! WHO NEEDS LOVE?!? Love is nothing more then a sighn of weakness, and when two people are too scared to be alone they, so called 'Fall in Love'  
  
Regis: (now with swet dripping down his face and a few vains about to pop) THAT'S IT! WHOSE BRIGHT IDEA WAS TO HAVE THESE 5 MORONS ON THE SHOW ANYWAY?!?!?  
  
Wufei: Loud outbursts, shouting, complaning, cusing…all sighns of weakness.  
  
Regis: That's it! I've had it! (Regis gets up from his chair and walks in front of the crowd, he throwa his arms out a full length and tilts his back, then shouting says…) Please, someone shoot me now!!!  
  
*BANG*  
  
Heero(offstage): Duo!!!!!  
  
Duo(offstagge): Well he asked for it! 


End file.
